The present invention relates to a summary creation for texts and more specifically, to a technique for summarizing a plurality of texts, using a hybrid clustering method.
Huge numbers of texts, such as log messages, are collected in servers. With log messages, a summary of the log messages is generated so that an error message is sent to an administrator in a predefined time interval and not overlooked.